Reversed Worlds
by kab16
Summary: Bella lost herself in those green eyes. They were more overwhelming then his scent. And in that moment, she wanted more then ever to be human again. Because a monster like her could never be involved with an amazing, perfectly imperfect human like him. AU
1. New Findings

_**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all know, I do not own Twilight (though it would pretty amazing if I did)**_

_**Here is chapter one! Hope you like it!!**_

_My New Finding_

I ran through the forest, letting the canopy of leaves wrap around me and set me apart from the rest of the world.

Just the way it was supposed to be.

I ran for miles, loving and hating the thrill of the speed. My bare feet pressed against the sticks littering the ground as if they were silk. It was almost funny the way that nothing could hurt me and yet I was always in pain. I longed to see my mother again, to eat a candy bar or suck the juice out of a strawberry. Of course none of those things can happen. Because when you're immortal, you're limited.

And what is the point in forever when you don't even want to live?

I stopped and let the streaks of green and brown transform back into trees and grass and dirt. I fell to the ground, overpowered by the burning desire in my throat. It had been three weeks since my last kill and I didn't know how much more I could take.

But starving was better than murdering.

I tried to tell myself I didn't have any other choice. That I had to eat somehow and my body didn't respond to human food. But that didn't rid me of the guilt and self hate. I was-not so long ago-one of them. And killing them, drinking their blood made me truly sick to my heartless core.

I took a few deep, unnecessary breaths as I tried to take my mind of off the thirst. I pictured my mother, watching a baseball game with Phil while sharing a hotdog and laughing. I thought of my father at a police station in his uniform, joking with his friends while waiting for a crisis so he could go fix it. I thought of m few friend s back in Phoenix and wondered if any of them missed me. I regret so much of my life. Now that I'm gone from it forever, I wish that I had done more; Left more of a mark on the planet. I wish I had something to be remembered by, by anyone.

I sat on the ground until dark, fighting the thirst that was threatening to swallow me whole. I sighed and jumped up to my feet. I walked around the forest some more, having nowhere else to go. I was a starving, murdering, homeless vampire. How depressing.

I began to smell blood and held my breath after a quick gasp. No no no no NO! I was doing so well! But with the smell surrounding me, what could I do?

I ran in the other direction before I could let myself change my mind. I just ran, not caring where I ended up. As long as it was nowhere near the humans.

But they smelled _so_ good…

It was mere minutes before only the memory of the scent lingered on my skin. I sighed a grateful sigh and halted. I could hear the faint flow of a stream. Again, the aroma of blood surged through me. But this was different. Less appealing, less human. I followed the scent until I could make out three deer, heads tilted into the water.

Of course! It was so obvious, I don't know how I hasn't realized sooner. _Animals._ Maybe I didn't have to be a monster. Humans ate meat as well. If I could get used to it, this could work. I could make it work. I could still be good, even under my monstrous circumstances.

I lowered myself, eyeing the largest of the three, waited, and pounced.

Ten minutes and three animals later, I felt almost full. Strong, even. I sat by the water, mentally cursing myself for being so ignorant and not coming up with this sooner. Seventeen innocent people lost their lives because of me, and the whole time, there was another way staring right at me.

All I could tell myself now was that I would not be the cause of any other deaths. It was over. I could push those last few months out of my mind and start fresh yet again.

I heard a noise and immediately jumped to an alert stance. I waited, crouched down in the tall leaves, for the culprit.

A small girl who seemed to be around my age danced out of the trees.

"You can come out now," she called kindly.

I stayed unmoving, quickly processing my options. Within a second, the dark haired girl was in front of me; golden eyes powerful and knowledgeable.

She beamed at me. "I _knew_ you'd come."

_**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!!**_


	2. Visions

_**Thank you so much for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Please try to review everyone! Good or bad, I want to hear your thoughts!**_

_**So, I wasn't planning on doing this, but I got some requests for an Alice POV and I thought it would be pretty fun. So here it is!**_

_Visions_

ALICE

"Alice, you okay?" Jasper's voice was only a distant sound my mind just barely made out. I was vaguely aware that I had been out for a while, but was too busy watching the scene playing out before my eyes to really care.

_A girl-a beautiful, brunette vampire- running through some far away woods; her blood-red eyes distressed. She smelled something, I'm not sure what. _

Another image flooded my mind, a couple setting up camp in the woods. The same woods as the vampire. I waited for her to pounce and tried to understand why I was getting this vision. Then the original scene continued.

_She's running. But in the opposite direction. She's _fighting_ the thirst. At last, she reaches the stream not too far from our house. She takes down three deer and sits, a mixture of pride and hatred on her face._

"Alice, why are you so excited? What are you seeing?"

I was about to answer him when yet another image pulled me away.

"_Bella! Come on out! We want to see you!" Esme called. I opened the bathroom door eagerly, looking out to my family. _

"_Everyone," I began. "I am proud to present…ISABELLA CULLEN!" I moved out of the door way to let the girl pass. She was staring down shyly as she gracefully stepped out in a shimmering strapless blue dress and strappy silver shoes. Her hair was curled and her golden eyes were glistening._

"_Wow."Rosalie stared in shock._

"_Oh, honey. You look gorgeous!" Esme ran up to hug the girl. _

_Isabella smiled timidly. "Thank you." _

_As she wrapped her arms around Esme I caught her eyes. I smiled proudly and winked at her. She laughed._

_After all of the admiring was done I went up to the girl. _

"See_," I beamed. "What'd I tell you?"_

_She laughed and hugged me. "Alice, you are truly the best."_

I laughed and headed for the door.

"Alice!" Jaz called after me. "Where are you going?"

"To find Isabella!"

I hid myself in the higher braches of a tree and waited. According to my approximations, she should be here in roughly twenty five minutes, unless something changed. I prayed that it hadn't, but you could never be sure. I tried to get more, but I couldn't tune into anything. Ugh, I hated not being able to trust the future.

I began to hum to myself as the minutes flew by. I was beginning to get anxious. Good thing Jasper wasn't here to question me about that. Could she have gone back for the humans? No, I would have seen that, right? I would have…

"Alice?"

I looked below me with a start. Rosalie was gazing up at me. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

For…what?"

I sighed. Why couldn't anyone ever leave me alone in this family? Not that I minded usually, but I didn't want to miss anything. And, from what I could see, Isabella wasn't in the mood to have a vampire clan surround her right now. I needed to reach out to her alone.

"A girl-_vampire_ girl- should be on her way. She's going through a really rough time right now. She's good, like us and I think she has just learned how to be a vegetarian. I'm waiting for her to come so I can invite her in and help her."

"Oh. Well, I'll wait with you." She took a step towards my tree.

"No!" I took a breath and lowered my voice. "Look Rose, I appreciate it, I really do, but I think she's really freaked right now. I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Fine," she snapped, turning away. "Have fun with your_ friend_."

"Rose, wait!" I called, but she was gone. Ugh, I'll have to fix that later too.

It was another forty minutes until the girl finally appeared. I held back a squeal while I watched her jump out onto the deer. She was a little messy, but nothing time couldn't fix. I shuddered when I saw her clothing. No shoes, tattered white tee shirt, and paint splattered jeans. Clearly it was going to take much time and some good, hard work to get her to the place she was in my latest vision.

I watch my earlier vision comes to life, and when it passes the spot where my had vision ended, I jumped out of the trees and skipped into Isabella's view.

She crouched into the grass, letting a small hiss escape her lips.

"You can come out now."

I tried to wait to let her come to me, but I had already passed my waiting limits. I jumped right in front of her and smiled. "I _knew_ you'd come."

BELLA

It was immediately obvious that the girl was not human. Pale skin, beautiful, vivid colored eyes. The only thing that made me unsure was their color. I've only seen red and black, but then again, I haven't seen much of anything vampire excluding myself.

The girl stuck out a hand. "I'm Alice."

I deliberated for a moment before shaking her hand. "Bella."

Her smile widened. "Hi Bella!"

"Um, hi." Why on earth would a vampire be so freaking peppy?

"So, I live with my family just down there," she pointed into the distance. "I know we just met and all, but I couldn't help but notice that you're alone and was wondering if you'd like to come and stay with me."

"H-how'd you know I was here?"

She frowned. "Well, I can probably give you a more detailed explanation a bit later, but basically I saw you coming.

I just nodded, not really in the mood to dig deeper. She was the first person I talked to in four months, and it felt nice not to be alone. I wasn't positive I could trust her, but what was the worst that could happen? She could kill me? And that would be a relief.

"You said you live with your family?"

"Yep. Well, not my _real_ family , but the vampire parents that took me in, my vampire boyfriend Jasper, and my two vampire siblings, Rose and Emmet."

"Wow. That's, um, a lot of vampires."

She laughed. "Yeah, Carlisle, the one who took us all in, and Esme are really friendly. They'll take in any vampire in need."

"So they won't mind if I come?"

"Of course not!" She grinned, pulling me off the ground. "Come on, they're absolutely going to love you!"

I smiled. It would be nice to be loved again.

_**Twilightfreaknos.1: Thank you so much for suggesting an Alice POV!! I really loved writing it and hope you all enjoy it too!! **_

**_Bella's vision outfit on my profile! _**


	3. A Home

_**Hey everyone! First off , I'm really sorry for the long wait! This idea came to me really suddenly while I was in the middle of another fic, so I'm focusing more on that one. So, unfortunately, until I finish that one, the updates will most likely be pretty slow. Sorry!!!! I'll go as quickly as I can! Anyhow, here's chapter 3! Please review!! **_

_A Home_

BELLA

"Alice, are you sure about this?" It had been months since I had any social interaction. I wasn't even sure if I knew how anymore. I had thought that when vampirism sucks the life out of you, it sucks all personality and humanity. Alice, however, seemed to prove that wrong.

"Bella, come on! I promise they are going to love you."

"You never know," I muttered as she pulled me through the last of the trees.

"Oh, yes I do," she smirked. I decided not to ask.

There house was beautiful. It was a giant white mansion that was right on the outskirts of the forest. A giant glass wall faced the sun.

Alice dragged me inside. "Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Rose," she called. Her soft, musical voice flowed through the entire house. In the blink of an eye, the five vampires were standing before us.

"Alice?" The oldest of the females asked in confusion, looking straight at me.

"Everyone," Alice grinned. "I'd like you to meet Bella."

I studied each of them separately. There was a tall, muscular boy with dark brown curls. He had his arm around a gorgeous girl, silky blonde waves like a waterfall down her back. Next to them stood a blonde boy, staring at me with deep, topaz eyes that seemed to hold the entirety of life inside them. There was an attractive man in his mid thirties, with a head of blonde hair and a warm smile that nicely contrasted his cool body. At the end of the line stood the one who spoke to Alice, long hair with mild curls, curious and caring eyes and a small smile that only mothers wear.

Alice motioned to each as she spoke their name. "Bella, this is Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme."

I smiled shyly as they all greeted me; well, except for Rosalie, who just grimaced with her arms wound tightly cross her chest.

"Um, Carlisle, Esme? Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" The three walked outside too where even vampire hearing couldn't break the sound barrier created. Carlisle sent a small smile my way before closing the door behind him.

I stood awkwardly in the bright main room, the other three mentally judging me.

"So where'd Alice kidnap this one from?" Emmet asked conversationally to no one in particular.

"Emmet, shut up. She's totally freaked out right now."

Jasper looked out me sensitively. "You don't have to be afraid, you know," he said, and suddenly, I wasn't. "Alice is only trying to help you."

Rosalie snorted. "No, Alice is only trying to help _herself._ You think she'd give a crap about her if she didn't see them as best friends in a year or two?"

"Rose," Emmet murmured. He ran his hand through her hair, but she pushed him away aggressively and rushed up the stairs. Emmet rolled his eyes at me before running after her.

"Sorry about them," he smiled.

I smiled back shyly. "It's okay. They seem um…" He laughed as I struggled to find a word. Eventually I joined in. I liked him.

"You don't have to like them to live here. None of us do."

Rosalie hissed from upstairs and Emmet growled, "I heard that and you are SO DEAD!"

Crap. I forgot they could hear us. I looked at Jasper nervously, but he just laughed and soon calmed down. I felt almost right at home here. Maybe living with a family wouldn't be so as bad as I predicted.

As Alice neared the house I heard her bubbly voice screaming, "thank you thank you thank you!"

"Uh oh," Jasper warned. "Watch out. It's coming."

Alice was a flash of light through the door and almost knocked me over. "Come on Bella! Let me show you your room! Come on, we have so much to talk about! I have to tell you about everything and everyone and oh my god we're going to have _so much freaking fun_!" She put her arm around me and began to lead me upstairs. Then, without slowing the pace, turned to Jasper "I'll get you later for that." She stuck out her tongue and then looked back ahead of her.

She led me to an empty room at the end of the hall. It faced south, one entire wall made of glass. Through it you could see the river winding through the forest. The mountains were so close I felt like I could touch them. "Wow."

"You like it?" She beamed. "I knew you would! It's pretty much the best room in the house, I'm surprised no one has claimed it. Anyhow, it's all yours. We'll go furniture shopping tomorrow, you can hang in my room until then."

She continued babbling, and I walked to the glass wall, placing a hand on the window. It was nice how open it was. Standing in here with the sun beating down on me, making my skin shimmer, it almost made me believe I was a one with the world instead of a monster destroying it.

I looked down on the lovely river and bright green earth below. "Alice," I asked. "Where are we anyway?"

"Forks. Washington."

I turned to her, eyes wide. "What? No. I can't-I can't be in…I have to go!"

_**I'll try to update sooner this time!! Please review you guys! Just tell me if you like it, that's all I'm asking! Thanks for reading!! **_


End file.
